


The Interview

by Avaquet



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: This is a transcript style writing of an interview on Sara's relationship with Jaal. It takes place one year after Jaal has died.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> ~IV: "Did he have any last words?"
> 
> SD: She sniffled a couple of times and tissues were passed to her. She nodded to silently say thank you. "Yes."
> 
> IV: "What were they?"
> 
> SD: She hesitated for a minute, her lips quivered and she took a drink. "I... held his hand in his final moments..." Tears started to roll down her face and she started to choke up on some words. "He... he looked over at me. I could feel his hand tighten as much as it could for how weak he was. He said, 'I love you, Sara Ama Darav. And I always will. May our souls find each other once again.' And...he just stopped. His hand went limp, his current stopped, his breath..." She vocally weeped for a moment. "Oh, hold on, please."~

_Begin transcript..._

Interviewer (IV): "Mrs. Ama Darav? It is recording now. Can you please introduce yourself?"

Sara (SD): "Oh? Yes. I am Sara Talia Ama Darav, and I am 173 years old."

IV:  _Shuffles around in his seat._ "You were the human pathfinder, correct?"

SD: "Yes, I was. Though, not the original."  _A bottle of cold water is handed to her._ "Oh, thank you."

IV: "And you've taken part in many interviews, right?"

SD: "Oh,"  _She chuckles,_ "oh yes. Many. Of course most people wanted to know of my relationship."

IV: "Yes, is it okay to ask you some questions about Mr. Ama Darav?"

SD: "It is why I came here. Though, I will warn you, I will cry and choke up on my words, but please continue. I will tell you if I need to stop."

IV:  _He reads from his datapad._ "When did he pass?"

SD:  _She hesitates for a moment._ "Last year. Ten days past my birthday. He died from old age in a hospital bed."

IV: "And... how old was he?"

SD: "Five years older than me. 177."

IV: "Did he have any last words?"

SD:  _She sniffled a couple of times and tissues were passed to her. She nodded to silently say thank you._ "Yes."

IV: "What were they?"

SD:  _She hesitated for a minute, her lips quivered and she took a drink._ "I... held his hand in his final moments..."  _Tears started to roll down her face and she started to choke up on some words._ "He... he looked over at me. I could feel his hand tighten as much as it could for how weak he was. He said, ' _I love you, Sara Ama Darav. And I always will. May our souls find each other once again._ ' And...he just stopped. His hand went limp, his current stopped, his breath..."  _She vocally weeped for a moment._ "Oh, hold on, please."

IV: "Take your time. I know this is hard."

SD: "Yes, but... I'm not ashamed of it."  _She clutched the tissue into a ball and let the tears roll down and drop to her lap._

IV: "May I ask a more lighthearted question?"

SD:  _She sniffled._ "Yes, please."

IV: "I noticed in his final words he talked about spirits. Were you two religious or spiritual? Both?"

SD: "Spiritual, not religious. We both believe in reincarnation, and I've shared my views on it and he has shared his views on it with me. We both believed in soul mates and twin flames."

IV: "Twin flame?"

SD:  _She gave an airy chuckle._ "Yes. I believe in thousands of soul mates, which are like soul friends for lack of a better term. And a twin flame is what most people think of as a soul mate. Not saying this is reality, of course, I'm not ashamed to say I might be wrong. But it is what we both deeply believed in, and that we were both soul mates and twin flames."

IV: "Ah, I see. Did these beliefs take part in your daily lives?"

SD: "Yes. Well, kinda. We both meditated together at least once a day. Just, complete silence, and most of the time it was without any clothes. Just to feel completely open and relaxed. He got me into meditating with a crystal and I got him into yoga among other things."

IV: "Seems like you two shared a lot. Did you ever spend time apart?"

SD:  _She nodded._ "It's important to do that. Time alone and with friends and family is just as important as time together. Keeps everything in balance, you know?"

IV: "Seems almost perfect."

SD: "Perfection doesn't exist. But, communication is huge, we always talked to each other. Any debate or mature argument never got personal and we made it a rule to end each of those with both of us happy."

IV: "Hmm. I didn't think you two would ever argue."

SD: "We did. We never... ever, fought, though."

IV: "I see. Was there anything that annoyed you about him? Maybe not annoyed but... something that bugged you?"

SD:  _A light smile forms across her face._ "A few. But, I learned to live with it. For instance, he snores...loudly in his sleep. At first it was restless nights for me, but it turned into something I almost couldn't sleep without. It reminded me of a time I was little and I had this rotating light that started to make a creaking noise. I hated the noise it made, but slowly, it became something I fell asleep to, even without a working bulb."  _She took a minute to exhale._ "He also talked in his sleep. Oh, and he constantly let out bioelectricity when he slept, nothing that I would initially notice, but it would intensify depending on the intensity of his dreams. And, every morning I would wake up and notice my hair standing up, or whenever I touched something it would shock me."  _Tears started to form in her eyes._ "I used to joke about it, you know? I... started to rely on that morning shock. I..."  _Her inhale was shuttered._ "I still, every morning...I still seek out that little shock. Sometimes...I would touch something and still react to it, even without the shock, and then...then I would notice and realize... I often break down in the mornings."  _She took the crumpled up tissue and wiped away her tears._ "I miss him, so much."  _She started to cry violently._

IV: "Can we take a minute?"

_Pause transcript..._

_Resume transcript..._

IV:  _He shuffles in his seat._ "What was your life like before you met Jaal?"

SD: "Lonely. I was 22 when I met him and for 22 years I felt lonely. It was like the only way I knew how to live. Dad was always away on duty, and then in Andromeda he died. Mom had a second shift job so when I was home, she was working, and when I was asleep she was home and awake. Scott...was always out of the house, very outgoing and active. I learned how to take care of myself, the house, and others even when I was sick at a very young age and on my own."

IV: "When you met Jaal, was it love at first sight?"

SD:  _She laughed._ "Oh, hell no. I was terrified! I had three guns digging into my back, and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I remember seeing him walk down the steps, he has always been a full ruler taller than I. But...he just looked so big, his mass was three-fold mine! He walked down those steps and eyed me profusely, with a stern and intimidating look on his face, almost one of disgust. He came about  _this_ close to my face and asked me what I was doing here. Though it sounded like a command."

IV:  _He chuckled._ "And how the hell did you two end up together after that?"

SD: "Oh it took a while. But it was a slow build up. I still remember one of the first lessons he taught me."

IV: "Which was?"

SD: "I told him that I wanted to live in a hole away from people after it was all done. And I told him I wanted it to be done quickly. He asked why and I responded with something along the lines of that I it was all that I knew, and I was awkward in social situations. I told him I didn't want the people I loved to mourn me or be sad after I passed. You know what he said?"

IV: "What?"

SD:  _She took a minute to swallow and let out a shaky exhale._ "He said that mourning someone that you love...is worth the time you spent with them. And more things, but that was the main thing he said."  _She squeezed out some tears, her breath became shaky._ "He...he was right. The 150 years we spent together, is worth this pain...this grief I feel. I would go through this pain a million times over just to have one more conversation with him..."  _She cried into a crumpled up tissue._ "He...he made me forget what loneliness ever felt like."

IV: "Should we end for today?"

SD: "Yes, please. -"

_End transcript.._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out another type of writing style! I tried this with heavy angst, and I want to know how well that I did! Critiques and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
